Speech recognition systems have been in development for more than a quarter of century, resulting in a variety of hardware and software tools for personal computers. Products and services employing speech recognition are rapidly being developed and are continuously applied to new markets.
With the sophistication of speech recognition technologies, networking technologies, and telecommunication technologies, a multifunctional speech-activated communications system, which incorporates TV program service, video on demand (VOD) service, and Internet service and so on, becomes possible. This trend of integration, however, creates new technical challenges, one of which is the provision of a speech-activated user interface for managing the access to different services. For example, a simple and easy to use speech-activated user interface is essential to implement a cable service system that is more user-friendly and more interactive.
In a video on demand (VOD) system, cable subscribers pay a fee for each program that they want to watch, and they may have access to the video for several days. While they have such access, they can start the video any time, watch it as many times as they like, and use VCR-like controls to fast forward and rewind. One of the problems with button-enabled video on demand systems is that navigation is awkward. Cable subscribers frequently need to press the page up/down buttons repeatedly until they find the movie they want. It is impractical in speech enabled systems because there are limits to the number of items that the speech recognition system can handle at once. What is desired is a powerful interface that gives users more navigation options without degrading recognition accuracy. For example, the interface might enable the users, when viewing a movie list, to say a movie name within that list and be linked to the movie information screen.
The interactive program guide (IPG) is the application that cable subscribers use to find out what's on television. One of the problems with button-enabled program guides is that navigation is awkward. Cable subscribers frequently need to press the page up/down buttons repeatedly until they find the program they want. What is further desired is a streamlined interface where many common functions can be performed with fewer voice commands. For example, the interface allows the use of spoken commands to control all IPG functionality.
Another problem is that the user must switch to the program guide to find out what's on and then switch back to watch the program. There are some shortcuts, but finding programs and then switching to them still requires many button presses. What is further desired is an application that allows cable subscribers to get one-step access to programs they want to watch without ever switching away from the current screen.
Another important issue in the design of a speech-activated user interface is responsiveness. To interact with the communications system effectively, the user is required to give acceptable commands, and the communications system is required to provide instant feedback. A regular user, however, may not be able to remember the spoken commands used in the speech interface system. What is further desired is an efficient mechanism to provide immediate and consistent visual feedback messages consisting of frequently used commands, speakable text, and access to the main menu, as well as offering escalating levels of help in the event of unsuccessful speech recognition.